Keeping the Peace
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: Zuko is willing to do anything to catch the Avatar. Anything. Oneshot Warnings: Gang bang, non-con/dub-con, double penetration, blackmail


**A/N: Visit my blog for extra material from my fanfics! Headcanons and prompts involving my stories are accepted along with regular prompts! haleyscircus . tumblr . com**

Candles flickered steadily in the dimly lit cabin. With every breath Zuko took, their flames grew, stretching up high towards the ceiling. Their light casted shadows across the walls: of furniture, of Zuko… He exhaled and they shrunk once more. He felt so calm. After the morning's blowout with several of his crew members, Zuko had been desperate for some alone time to get his emotions under control. He couldn't keep this up forever, unfortunately. One of these days his anger would get the best of him and he would be forced to endure the consequences more than he already did. He inhaled again.

Zuko wondered if maybe sailing wasn't his best bet after all. After all, ports and beaches took up only a small percentage of the world. For all he knew, the avatar could be deep in the bowels of the Earth kingdom or hiding out in the water tribe interiors. Maybe if he started travelling on land he wouldn't have to deal with his stupid, disobedient crew any longer. He'd still have to put up with his uncle though…

That morning, Zuko had caught four of his seamen playing pai sho when they were supposed to be taking their watch. He had immediately barked at them to get back to their guard duties, but Iroh's passiveness gave them the encouragement needed to completely ignore the teen's orders and continued playing. As a result, Zuko had not only thrown the pai sho board off of the ship and into the water below, but he had punished the men with no lunch or dinner, and double watches. Seeing as they were approaching land quickly, they were restricted to the ship as well while the rest of the crew was free to roam the town for the day. When the men protested, Zuko had struck them across the face with a burning hand.

The harsh punishment had angered the men to great lengths but even with Iroh's interference, Zuko had refused to bend. When the men tried to defend themselves, Zuko lashed out, nearly burning the eyebrows off of the seaman. Soon enough, the rest of the men heard of the unfair disciplinary actions and they too had turned their backs on Zuko. They were just beginning the hums of mutiny when Zuko stormed to his quarters, leaving Iroh to calm the men.

His heart was pumping steadily and his breaths were as calm as a pond's surface on a summer day. This was much better. To just forget those lazy animals and focus on his breath, on his heartbeat, it was nice. He felt good.

Then there was a slight rapping on the door.

Zuko's entire body clenched suddenly and the flame flared up uncontrollably before extinguishing itself, leaving the cabin in utter darkness. Producing a small flame in his palm, Zuko shakily relit the candles and made his way towards the door, opening it up just a tiny crack. "What do you want?" He asked gruffly.

Jee stood tall and solemn in the hall, looking down at the young boy's face peeking ever so slightly through the cracked door. As the unofficial representative of the crew members, it was his job to tell Zuko their demands and then deal with the teen's temperamental responses. He shifted slightly into a bit more professional stance and gave Zuko a warning look. "You know exactly what we want."

"I thought Iroh was taking care of it! Didn't he just go into town to get a new board for your stupid game?" Zuko asked, a small blush arising on his face.

"That doesn't excuse your actions, Prince Zuko. The way you handled the situation was immature and unjust. Iroh can't fix this one. If you want to keep this boat moving, then I suggest you bend to our demands." The lieutenant threatened.

Zuko quickly shut the door and locked it. "No! Not again! That…I told you that I wouldn't!"

"But you have to, Prince Zuko, because it's the only thing that will keep your search for the Avatar going." Jee said sternly through the door. "You're desperate, Zuko and there's nothing more you can do. Either you give us what we want, or your hopes of ever returning home are gone forever. You are the only one here with something to lose."

Zuko bit his lip, sliding to his knees and resting his forehead against the cold steel door as he listened to Jee walk away. This is what he had feared would happen. Once more he would be forced to surrender his pride, his dignity, everything once more for the sake of the Avatar. He didn't allow himself to shed any tears no matter how frustrated or upset he was. No, instead he simply rose to his feet and shuffled to his sea chest.

* * *

><p>"Well? Is he coming or not?" One of the men asked grumpily. It had been nearly an hour since Jee returned to the living quarters.<p>

"He better! No dinner _and _restriction to the ship? What shit!" Another exclaimed. He had been one of the four in the reprimanded group, an angry red handprint on his cheek displaying his anger.

"Patience, you know how hard it is for the prince to admit his mistakes. It always takes a little bit of time for him to learn." Jee soothed his men. He took a seat on top of his own chest and took a swig of spirits from his flask. He was going to need it.

"We're serious this time, Jee. If he doesn't deliver, we're gone and we won't look back. We'll find another way to repay Iroh for all he's done." Another man added.

"And he better not pull another stunt like he did last time. Rin couldn't piss right for weeks." A second grumbled, earning an equally distressed nod from the man sitting beside him. A timid knock on the door made every head turn.

"Have faith, gentlemen, for your entertainment for the afternoon has just arrived." Jee smirked, getting up and opening the door of their living quarters.

A lady stood there, her arms held tightly at her sides. He stared down at the slender form that stood in the door way and respectfully stepped aside so that the person could enter. The men studied the figure, starting at the helm of the fire-red dress. Form fitting silk hugged the slight curviness of their guest's hips before disappearing under a large robe, its golden beads glittering beautifully. The robe itself was a bright scarlet with a thick band of gold on the cuffs of its enormous sleeves. These hung down elegantly with soft delicacy, contrasting the calloused hands that fiddled with the gold belt cinching an already slender waist. There was little to be desired in the chest area, but what the guest lacked in breasts, she made up for in beauty. The pale, creamy skin of her exposed neck and collar bone resembled that of the supplest woman and the illusion was assisted even more successfully by the soft tumble of inky black locks that cascaded over the guest's shoulders and down her back. There was little that could be done to help his face, but a little powder and lip rouge made up for the fact that only one eye was painted. The rough texture on the left side of the face would simply not allow any cosmetics.

"You look lovely." Jee commented as he guided the guest over to the sea chest to take a seat. He didn't receive any reply and shrugged, choosing to move on. Turning to face the room of eager men, he smiled and fought down his own excitement. "Now I do believe that our guest is to be punished for her disagreeable actions from earlier today, am I correct?"

There was a roar of agreement before Jee shushed them again. "And who better to do the honors…" He trailed off, searching around the room until he spotted the right face. "…but Hulin?"

A man recognized as the one having received the worst of Zuko's temper that morning stood and hurried over, smirking down at the boy devilishly. The teen swallowed hard and didn't dare look back. Hulin sat down and Zuko was forced to stand up again. He shivered in disgust as he felt twenty pairs of eyes wash over his body and contemplated fleeing. It was no use. Once they had started there was no going back for these men.

One of the other men that had also been forced to deal with the unfair punishment stood up and was given the job of removing Zuko's clothes. He gently pushed the teen into the very center of the room so that the remaining men could form a ring around them. There was a sea chest positioned in the heart of the circle and Zuko knew its purpose all too well. Zuko kept his head held high despite the immense shame he was experiencing. He kept his eyes trained on the northern wall and hardly even blinked as the man, Lei, undid the tight belt from around his waist and passed it on to another man for safekeeping. Next his robes were shed and slowly slipped to the floor in a messy pile, leaving him in nothing but his undergarments. A slow blush formed on his face as the men began their routine catcalls and whistles, though it wasn't as much about humiliation as Zuko suspected it was. After such a long time at sea, these men were willing to embrace anything with a skirt, and it allowed their imaginations to drive them wild.

However, this was nothing compared to the feeling Zuko got when he was pulled down over Hulin's lap and to his horror, the teen could already feel the man's erection through his pants. He shifted uncomfortably and looked away from the crowd, which was pretty difficult. Without warning, the back of his skirt was hiked up to the small of his back and a small noise of distress escaped the teen's throat. His silky drawers were yanked down to his knees, exposing his impossibly pale backside to the rest of the men. It was then that Zuko allowed his long hair to fall back in his face; a small attempt to hide himself from the jeering crowd.

"You've been a bad little prince, or should I say _princess_. I think it's time for your punishment." Hulin chuckled lowly as he rubbed a rough hand over the smooth expanse of Zuko's bottom. He brought his hand down sharply on the right cheek, making the boy jerk forward in surprise.

"Beat her ass 'til it's red like her dress!" A man called out. The group cheered in agreement, their eyes flickering predatorily from the boy's tight cheeks to his quickly reddening face. If the exposure wasn't bad enough, their referring to him as a girl made him want to shrink and hide. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was being emasculated and they knew it. They absorbed his humiliation like sexual energy, a tent growing in each of their pants.

Hulin chuckled deeply and got to work, bringing his hand down roughly on Zuko's backside. He left no area untouched, getting not only his cheeks, but the sensitive crease below his bottom, along with his upper thighs, and the insides of them as well. Much to the displeasure of the men, Zuko didn't make a sound, taking the hits in disciplined silence.

"Right, looks like I'm gonna have to be a little rougher." Hulin grunted, tilting Zuko forward slightly. With a cruel grin, he heated his hand up a bit and brought it down again on Zuko's thighs, eliciting a small gasp of pain from his young charge. Satisfied grins were just starting to form on the crew's faces and encouraged by this revelation, Hulin kept his hand hot as he roughly smacked Zuko's bright pink ass.

Zuko, unable to suppress his pain any longer, cried out as Hulin's heated hand made agonizing contact with his tender sit spot again. This wasn't fair. They couldn't use bending against him!

"Whoa!" Hulin laughed when Zuko began to kick and struggle. He trapped the boy's legs between his own and continued his onslaught, listening with the most immense satisfaction as Zuko let out little yelps and whimpers of pain. The whimpers…they were the best. He sounded like a scared little child: a helpless, weak, frightened little child that didn't know how to behave so it was the crew's job to teach him. It was so satisfying to hear those whimpers. They made something deep in the pit of his stomach tingle.

After a few more smacks, Jee placed a hand on Hulin's shoulder, signaling him to stop. As the representative of the crew, he was also the leader of these kinds of sessions with their little prince. These men were not only eager to discipline Zuko, but they were starving for revenge and lust and it was Jee's job to ensure that things didn't get too out of hand.

Zuko sighed in relief when the hand stopped, hissing in pain as his drawers were tugged back up and his skirt dropped. Then Hulin stood, causing him to unceremoniously drop to the floor. He glared up at the man hatefully, finding his own feet to stand on. Thankfully the smooth silk wasn't too harsh on his sore backside the way his normal uniform would have been. Unfortunately, he knew that this was only the beginning; the worst was yet to come.

"As usual I will start us off with the preparation." Jee announced to the men. "Hulin, you and the other wronged men will go next. After that, the boy is yours."

This received a round of low cheers from the men and a shiver went up Zuko's spine as he felt them undressing him with their eyes. He glanced at the bolted door and held back a small whimper, letting his eyes fall shut. He was given little time for thought, however, as several sea chests were pushed together and covered with blankets as a sort of makeshift bed. A few seconds later Jee approached him with a lustful gleam in his eyes. "I think you know what comes next, Prince Zuko."

Burning with shame, Zuko looked up at him, his one eye pleading weakly. He was met with a stern gaze that sent his eyes flickering down to his shoes hopelessly. "Please don't make it hurt." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"It never does." Jee huffed impatiently. He watched Zuko slowly unfasten the back of the slip, allowing it to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. Ignoring the whistles that followed, he proceeded to clamber onto the makeshift bench and settle on his back, his fists clenched tightly. The lieutenant stepped forward, drawing a bottle of oil out of his pocket as he did. He granted the banished prince no favors as he roughly yanked the silk drawers clean off. The men murmured amongst each other as the boy lay naked before them, his penis resting limply between his legs.

"Not having fun yet?" A man called out. "No matter, you'll change your mind once you've got my giant cock inside of you!"

Zuko visibly flinched at his words and kept his eyes trained on the ceiling as he felt Jee's hands rest on his knees to gently but firmly push them apart. At the first sign of a struggle, the sash from Zuko's dress was tied around the boy's wrists and fastened to the top of the sea chest. Zuko writhed uncomfortably; cringing as Jee slowly spread his legs and forced his feet into the air. Hulin and Lei stepped forward to keep his legs in that position, which perfectly exposed his clean, shaved privates to the men.

Ignoring Zuko's scarlet features, Jee uncapped the oil and slicked his fingers up with the substance before dragging his index finger around the outside of Zuko's anus. The boy shuddered and started to tug at the sash, desperately trying to pull away when Jee pressed his first finger past the tight muscle and into the warmth of Zuko's ass. Unable to restrain a small whimper, Zuko pushed himself up in an attempt to remove Jee's finger, but a strong hand on his stomach stabled him.

The finger wriggled around inside him, pumping in and out a little and twisting. Without warning, it was removed and replaced with two fingers, his entrance burning slightly at the growing intrusion. A third, then fourth finger was added, scissoring inside of him in order to stretch him as much as possible. Zuko had stopped squirming seeing as that would make the sensation worse, but a kept an almost constant string of discomforted noises and whimpers that made the men around him go itchy with arousal.

Jee smirked at the two men assisting him and with only two fingers, reached as far as he could into Zuko's entrance and curved his fingers, slowly twisting them until they re-

"AH!" Zuko cried out suddenly, his back arching when Jee's fingers brushed over that pleasurable spot deep inside of him. He immediately felt the flow of blood to his cock and panted a little, looking over at Jee in surprise.

The older man merely chuckled in amusement and pulled his fingers out. "I would say he's ready." Wasting no time, Jee unbuckled his trousers and pushed them down to his knees, followed by his loincloth. Then he pulled out his already hardened cock and gave it a few pumps with his oil covered hand, which he wiped clean on his shirt. He roughly took ahold of Zuko's legs, yanking him forward. The men watched anxiously as he lined the head of his cock up with Zuko's entrance and pressed into the cavern with a groan of pleasure.

"Nng!" Zuko whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. The stretch was much worse than he remembered, making his entrance burn painfully. The cock filled him up so much that it was nearly overwhelming and Zuko almost wanted to cry. He didn't want this. He wished he had just found another way to deal with mutiny; through money or something like that, but not this. It burned and stung and the sensation of Jee's front slapping against his still freshly spanked cheeks made him whimper and tear up with pain.

"Fuck, he's tight!" Jee grunted as he thrust eagerly into the boy. Weeks upon weeks of forced abstinence had brought him to this moment and he was going to milk it for everything it was worth. Paying no attention to Zuko's discomfort, he bucked his hips wildly, groaning in ecstasy every time the teen clenched down around him. He was too hungry to be gentle and aggressively pulled him into each thrust. He watched lustily as Zuko's body shook beneath him from the rough treatment but he didn't care if Zuko couldn't sit for weeks after he was through, he just needed to…

Jee let out a low growl as he released inside of Zuko, filling the boy with his seed. After a few more lazy thrusts, he silently pulled out, cleaned his cock off with his own handkerchief and refastened his pants. His calm expression returned and he stepped aside. "Lei, Hulin, Feng, Jing, you're free to start."

The four men eagerly approached the squirming body like a saber tooth moose lion stalking down prey. It was decided that Hulin would fuck him first and he eagerly tugged out his cock, giving Zuko one last painful slap on the rear before plunging into him. As he began to thrust in and out, Lei unbound Zuko's hands from the sash, bringing the right one to his cock while Jing copied him with the left. Once more Zuko was thoroughly fucked. This time however, he was forced to keep up the pumping of both cocks in his hands and was smacked harshly on his tender thighs every time he let go. When the men reached their orgasms, all three brought their cocks above Zuko's body and spurted the white strands over his chest and stomach.

With the four men's completion and the lustful sight before them, the rest of the crew could no longer hold back. They closed in on the boy and while Lei got to work flipping the teen over onto his stomach, they started palming eagerly at their erections.

"On your knees." Lei ordered and the second Zuko had taken on the degrading pose, the man mounted him and impatiently thrust inside. This time Feng took his position in front of Zuko's mouth, muffling his whimpers as he shoved his fat member past his lips. They skewered him, pushing in and out in a steady rhythm. The other men watched closely, their own dirty fingers itching to feel the expanse of Zuko's silky smooth body: milk white like a fine maiden's.

When Lei finished, he did so inside of Zuko and as he pulled out, a slow trickle of semen began to seep from the teen's stretched hole. Licking his lips in satisfaction, the man roughly gripped the two tender globes, still glowing a bright pink, and spread them apart to get a full view of Zuko's leaking entrance. He chuckled lowly and stretched his thumb over to stroke over the messy hole.

"It's a pretty sight, ain't it Jee?" Lei smirked. Beside him the older man glanced quickly and nodded his head in approval.

"But it seems like our fair maiden isn't enjoying this as much as we are. Why, she's hardly aroused." The lieutenant commented with false concern. As if he were inspecting a prized dog preparing to mount a bitch, the man nonchalantly strolled over and kneeled. He nestled one hand in Zuko's hair, petting him slowly.

Zuko had managed to block out most of what had happened. However, the semen trickling down his thighs and Feng's own release sticking to the roof of his mouth and mixing with his saliva were very hard to ignore. When he felt Jee's hand in his hair, he instinctively pressed his head against the gentle touch, desperate for some sympathy. He felt so dirty during these sessions and as mortified as he was by his pathetic need for a loving touch, he just couldn't resist. The fingers burrowed through his long black locks and Jee hummed lowly with satisfaction.

"Such a good boy, Zuko." He murmured before reaching under the boy to seize his semi-hard cock. "Our precious little whore deserves a reward, don't you agree, men?"

There was a rumbling of agreement, but it lacked sincerity. They had done this enough times that they knew if there was one thing Zuko couldn't stand, it was losing his control.

"Flip him on his back and hold him down." Jee said suddenly, pulling his fingers from the mess of inky black hair. Zuko looked up in surprise, his face void of anything but quickly developing anxiety. The men grew close and when he realized what was happening, he started to scramble over the makeshift platform.

"Get him!" Jing called and the men pounced, rolling him onto his back and smearing the drying semen across his stomach as he struggled. Once on his back, Jee stepped forward and surveyed the teen's body, paying close attention to the penis that flopped against his thighs.

"Spread his legs." Jee ordered before moving to the very edge of the platform. "I'm going to make you feel good, Zuko. I'm going to pleasure you and you're going to moan like a dirty little harlot, loving every minute of it, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fuck you." Zuko hissed, the first words he'd said in ages.

Jee didn't respond. Using one knee to keep him steady, he leaned himself over Zuko's body until they were nearly parallel. He watched smugly as Zuko's chest rose and fell with apprehension. Underneath the muscles and the temper was just a scared little boy whose daddy never taught him about the birds and the bees. Zuko wasn't just nervous, he was terrified.

"Just relax." Jee whispered, his breath ghosting over Zuko's neck. He lowered himself and pressed his lips to Zuko's collar bone. At the same time his hands slithered up to caress his body, stroking his hips and lightly rubbing his stomach. His fingers ghosted upwards to tweak and tease his nipples. Beneath him Zuko writhed, desperate to escape the touch that forced blood to rush into his face. "Doesn't that feel good?" The older man smiled. He glanced down, frowning slightly when he found Zuko's member only slightly more erect.

He tsked disapprovingly and shook his head. "No, no, that won't do. Our precious little prince needs a bit more encouragement." He pulled back and crouched between Zuko's legs, wasting no time as he brought his hand up to the boy's crotch and palmed roughly at his genitals. One hand wrapped around his cock while the other reached down to fondle his balls playfully. Jee studied the boy's face closely, waiting for the wall of defiance to crack and crumble.

"Oh, stop fighting." The lieutenant crooned as he tugged and pulled at the boy's member. "Be our good, eager, little slut. Come now Zuko."

Blood rushed to Zuko's face and his rebellious expression faltered when he felt Jee's thumb rub over his slit. He squeezed the head between his thumb and forefinger, massaging and coaxing the boy into a full erection. The teen bit his lip, eyes glassy with humiliation. This was it, he could feel the rush of excitement in his loins. He couldn't hold back any longer.

Zuko's hips bucked and his pale skin flushed as his muscles tightened. His small, desperate whimpers sent blood rushing back to the men's groins and their eyes glazed over with lust as they watched the youth writhe erotically on the platform, submitting to the lieutenant's hands.

Suddenly, Zuko's back arched up and his eyes squeezed shut. "Ahha, aah!" He cried out, panting hard as his semen spurted out of him and splattered against the older man's hand and his own stomach. Jee grinned in satisfaction and admired Zuko's shame-clouded face before thrusting his hand at the boy's mouth. "Lick."

Zuko turned his head and gave him a disgusted look, but Jee simply raised his eyebrow and waited patiently. "Zuko…" He said, his tone deepening in warning. This, to his satisfaction, had Zuko quickly sticking his tongue out to lap up the cold, sticky strands. "Good boy. You never could last very long." He murmured. "You're like a bashful maiden: too afraid to touch yourself." Zuko turned, unable to meet his gaze.

As he did so, the crew members resumed their crowding and Zuko's legs were once again pried open by rough, eager hands. This time it was Feng and Jing who were ogling at Zuko's already abused hole and they glanced at each other mischievously.

"Ay, Jee! You don't mind if we partner up, do yah?" Jing grinned, putting a friendly arm around Feng. "Get it done faster and all that."

Jee frowned in thought and glanced down at Zuko, who looked up in horror. Both of them at once? Was that even possible? His entrance was not _that _big! It would undoubtedly hurt! Apparently Jee didn't agree with him because he gave the two men a short nod, eliciting a whoop of celebration from them. Then he glanced down at Zuko's petrified face and gave him a comforting pat on the head. "Now, now, little prince, be a brave boy. You wouldn't want to disappoint us, would you?"

Zuko got no chance to reply before he was being yanked up by the bicep. Strong arms wrapped around his stomach to keep him on his knees and without a single warning, Jing's cock thrust up into his ass, nestling there comfortably as Zuko howled. The man wasn't a monster, but the girth of his cock was quite impressive and it made his entrance burn at the stretch. He toppled forward and his hands slapped down on the platform to steady himself while Jing ruthlessly rutted against him like a dog in heat.

"Yah ready, Feng?" Jing sneered maliciously. Beside him the younger man slathered his prick in oil, preparing to slip in beside his mate. The man straddled the end of the platform and lifted Zuko so that he was impaled on his cock. This time, however, the teen let out a breathy moan: a mix between surprise and pleasure that forced his member to stiffen once more. His heart pumped anxiously as Feng slowly clambered onto the platform, now fully unclothed, and straddled his front, effectively sandwiching him between the two.

Jing proceeded to grab handfuls of his ass and lift him a few inches off of his cock in order to provide Feng with a good view of his target. The man gave his prick one last good pump before lining it up with Zuko's entrance and squeezing himself inside torturously slow.

Zuko cried out as the second appendage entered him, stretching him painfully. His hole burned fiercely and it brought tears to his eyes. Jing's thrusting ceased for a moment to allow Feng to get adjusted, but once they were both ready to continue, they did so in great earnest. Together they began to push in and out of Zuko's abused hole, rocking the entire platform as Zuko bounced up and down in their laps.

"So pretty." Hulin commented as he watched the show. The sounds of slapping skin and the squelching of semen being forced out of Zuko's ass was downright dirty and unable to wait, most crew members started pulling their cocks out to jerk as they watched.

Zuko was roughly shaken, bouncing up and down on the wide intrusion that plunged deep into his ass. Tears spilled from his eyes, dripping down his heated face and smudging his face paint as his inky long locks shook with the movement.

With the tight space and the sensation of their members rubbing up against each other, it didn't take long for both men to orgasm, their combined loads dripping from Zuko's loosened hole once they had pulled out. The teen shuddered in disgust as the warm, sticky substance slid torturously slow down his inner thighs. His legs almost immediately gave away and he flopped down onto the platform with a painful smack as sobs ripped free from his throat. His ass hurt beyond his belief, his leg muscles ached, and his skin was sore from the constant rubbing and slapping. He had come once more and now his entire torso was splattered with semen from numerous men.

The men stood and watched, waiting until Zuko had regained some of his composure to continue. One by one the men came forward, pounding into his worn, stretched out hold and filling his mouth with their cum. Zuko was a drooling mess, strands of semen and spit falling from his mouth in strands and dripping onto the blanket below him. His skin was painted with the gooey substance and it cooled and crusted on his stomach and tailbone, making him cringe with disgust. His exhausted limbs quivered in his position on his hands and knees, but the rough, strong hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises refused to let him move.

Over and over the men lined up to fuck him senseless, growling and grunting at him like animals as they soiled his ass repeatedly before tossing him back onto the platform like a dirty rag. When the men had finally had their fill of sex, no longer able to make their cocks harden, they began to redress, staring down at the defiled prince as they buckled their belts. Zuko didn't move. Every now and then he would twitch, but after being roughly penetrated too many times to count and three orgasms, he could barely bring himself to move. His hair, crusty and sticking together from semen, was splayed out around him and his makeup was so smudged that he looked more like a sad clown than a maiden. He skin was slick with sweat and sticky with everything else, and there was a deep pain in his gut that began in his ass. Overall, he was a debauched wreck: a mess that nobody wanted to clean up.

* * *

><p>Zuko ended up passing out right there on the platform. When he woke up, most of the sailors had left for their watches and resumed their stations on deck, but a few remained, passing flasks and playing games. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before halting and remembering that he had makeup on, but to his surprise, there was no residue on his hands. He looked down and found that he had been wiped clean of semen and redressed in his silk slip and drawers. The robe had been thrown over him like a blanket. His long, black hair hung down by his face as he slowly brought the robe up and hugged it to his chest.<p>

"You look just like a girl when you do stuff like that."

Zuko jolted and turned to find Jee looking at him from a few feet away, a pipe in his hand. He swallowed and winced, his throat sore from all of the times he'd been choked on the men's cocks.

"I'll get some of Iroh's tea for you. It'll help." Jee added. He waited for a reply, but received nothing but silence. He watched as Zuko slowly turned, resting his feet on the floor beneath him and shakily rose from the bed. For a moment, Jee thought he was going to collapse, but he steadied himself and shuffled towards the door with the robe clutched tightly in his hand.

He stopped right in front of the door and turned his head a fraction towards Jee. "Things are okay now, right?"

Jee wanted to grin at the hopefulness in his voice. Even when faced with people who were supposedly beneath him, Zuko still yearned for approval in everything he did, regardless of dignity. Ozai had really done a number on this one.

"Yes, Prince Zuko. Everything will be fine." Jee confirmed. "The men are content and if you start controlling your temper, this won't have to happen yet again. Have a good evening."

Zuko left without a word and began his walk of shame down the hall back to his room. As he passed, wandering men stopped and stood aside, allowing him passage.

"Boy," One man smirked wistfully as he shuffled by, "you should've been born a girl, Prince Zuko. You'd be the most beautiful woman in the world. Your sister'd have nothing on you."

Zuko bowed his head in shame as he continued on past the man, feeling weak and fragile. He may have not been a girl, but he sure felt like one around these savage men, who itched for sex wherever they could find it.

When he reached his room, he quietly slipped inside and kneeled down on the floor, not wanting to soil his bedding. As custom with this routine, he would proceed to spend the rest of the night in his room, too ashamed to face anybody, even his uncle, who was completely oblivious to what went on while he roamed the port.

If only his father could see him. He tried to imagine what sort of expression he would receive if the man had been there, watching him get fucked like a bitch in heat by lowly, dirt-covered, sailors. He was a slut who was willing to do anything to catch the avatar, even if it meant throwing away his dignity and forever marking himself as a commoner's whore. He was no prince, he was a prostitute.

Later that night, after Zuko had bathed and buried his silks back at the bottom of his sea chest, he curled up in bed, thinking to himself. Would the sailors have done that to him if he _had _been a girl? Would they have fucked him and humiliated him? He seriously doubted any of them would have even _considered _it had it been Azula on the boat. He shuddered at the thought of what Azula would do if she found out. He'd forever be forced to dwell in caves in remote wilderness for his humiliation would follow him everywhere. The fire nation as a whole would ostracize him as a scandal, a disgrace. Who knows, Ozai might even have him executed.

Unless he caught the avatar…

The thought made him chuckle, then cry, and the candles that he had lit all of those hours ago, now melted down to stubs, finally flickered and died.


End file.
